


First Mission Together

by NutheadGee



Series: Partners And Lovers [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande Is So Done, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, God They Love Each Other, Humour, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So Is Reaper To Some Extent, Soft Boys, They Reunite In The Best Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Doomfist wasn't expecting to be thrust right into work when he's just gotten out of prison. All he was asking for was a break before he proceeded with his plans, but alas, such is the life of the person that would change all of mankind for the better. All goes well, and later on when he's reunited with his lover, he concludes that all that nonsense in the beginning was worth it.He could honestly get used to this.





	First Mission Together

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. Don't judge me.

Doomfist sighed. Honestly he did not remember at any point in time ever signing up for this bullshit when he left prison. He hadn’t even spent ample time with his lover yet.

But then, here he was, barely seventy two hours out of that bloody prison - he was honestly quite awed that they thought those flimsy concrete walls could keep him in for too long. What the fuck did they take him for? They could have at least added some steel beams for reinforcement or something else slightly challenging. It was laughable, truly - and he was already in some cold and dreary underground area of equally cold and dreary London chasing after a payload that had some piece of hardware Sombra claimed she needed if they were to proceed with their plans for his conflict. Apparently this hardware would be excellent to store information that would only be privy to himself, Reaper and her as they continued organising themselves, privy from the world and anyone foolish enough to try and challenge them. He did not quite trust her, but that was something he would deal with at a later time. For now, this took priority.

“There are some people on the payload itself,” Reaper’s voice growled in his comms, bringing him back to the present. “About four from what I can see. I can see another two around them, perimeter, and there is only one path way towards aforementioned payload. There is no one in the pathway, so really all we have to do is go in there and get rid of the people protecting it and secure a way for our own to get through and push it towards the transportation waiting for it.”

It was silent for a moment, as he thought of how they should proceed from here.

“Widowmaker, secure the perimeter. Reaper will secure the corridor and I will go secure the payload. I will inform you all when when I am ready, then we can get our own agents over to start escorting it.”

A variety or responses filled his comms, and within seconds, they all begun to move. It was interesting watching them position themselves, and as much as Talon as a whole had deteriorated a little bit, the elite were still quite something to be reckoned with. Widowmaker, heels aside, moved as quietly and quickly as a cat, running to an area where it was a bit difficult to spot her yet she still had good vision of everything around her. She paused a moment, looking around for any threats or anything else she should be aware of, before shooting her grappling hook to the wall, lifting herself off the ground and flipping backwards, landing gracefully inside an open archway. She was one of Talon’s greatest accomplishments, and Doomfist was proud to have her as a member. It was silent for a moment, before he heard two loud blasts, about two and a half seconds apart, and he was sure that was her eliminating the enemy snipers. After that it was deathly silent again, and he realised that she had done her job.

Next up was Reaper. Doomfist felt a roaring fire stir in the pit of his stomach just staring at him, as he noticed a black mist starting to surround Reaper’s entire person as he jogged towards his own destination. One moment he was visible there, but suddenly he disappeared, not even his mist visible, but then he reappeared again in the archway below Widowmaker. Doomfist saw his hellfire shotguns materialise in his hands as Reaper quite literally walked into the shadows. Doomfist was sure he heard that something that resembled a panicked yelp, before silence engulfed them again, no doubt the poor idiot that thought he was adequate security had been eliminated. Looks like Reaper had learnt to control his...condition better, using what was previously perceived as a weaknesses to his advantage. Dommfist honestly felt a giddy excitement he had not felt in a very long time. At least after this disaster of a mission he could go back home with his lover and...indulge himself. He had to close his eyes as he swallowed thickly, his cock twitching in his pants, and he took that time to mentally remind himself that this was not the time. He just had to be patient. The better his focus right now, the faster they would complete this nonsense mission and the faster he could go have a great time.

Finally he got the affirmations he needed and he was out. The plan was simple: he was to go and get rid of the enemy agents on the payload when Widowmaker and Reaper had done their parts of securing the path for him. He wanted to make this as clean as possible, and by clean he meant he wanted to see how he could get rid of all those agents in one shot, so that they have a lower likelihood of calling for help. Even if their own allies realised there was something wrong, by the time they would come to find out what was happening he would be long gone with the goods, and it would probably be on its way to Talon.

He managed to sneak in behind them, punching one with his gauntlet and killing him instantly, the force of the blow so immense the corpse flew into another agent, slamming them both into the wall. As the others turned to see what was going on he managed to kick them both in the chest, sending them tumbling into the abyss below. He took a good look at this payload, assuring himself that it had not been tampered with. As useless as Helix Securities was, they were at least professional.

Frankly, he knew things had changed - of course they had, which is why felt this was the opportune time for him to leave that terrible excuse of a prison - but he honestly never expected it all to be for the worst. The UN, already weak when Overwatch was crumbling had gotten even weaker, with a lot of internal turmoil and bickering, the leaders more in it for their own greed and self-preservation more than anything else, and Overwatch was completely gone, though Winston was trying his hardest to get it back up and running. There was generally a lot of unease going on, mostly due to the isolated cases of conflict Talon was stirring and trying to stir internationally, and despite the UN’s efforts trying to tell the world how they had everything under control and everything was fine, Helix Securities was far too weak to handle it all on their own. Their guards weren’t as well trained as the masses would like to believe, at least the ones who did the groundwork. He needed more time to do thorough research on the exclusive agents, particularly that daughter of Amari.

He reached into his comms to call in for the agents that were going to transport this thing, making sure to map for them the exact path they were to follow coming through and towards the transportation. He had been assured that the agents were very well trained and they followed instructions, particularly when authority made it clear that this was an important mission, so he hoped that this would go through without any hitches.

Or more specifically, any unnecessary hitches. He was honestly not one to say no to some combat when the opportunity presented itself to him.

He wanted to leave, desperately, get to the ship that would be transporting this piece of technology, but he had a feeling that he should stay with the payload, that something beyond these agents’ control would happen and cause a monumental fuck up and make this entire mission an unsuccessful disaster. Doomfist was always a combatant, always a warrior. This is what what won him all those tournaments in his youth, his ability to always trust his gut instinct without fail.

He looked at the agents around him. They were trying their best, but he could see their fear. It was in their body language: the way they clutched their weapons, how stiff they were, their constant defensive stances, how they managed to look everywhere else but at him, they were, quite frankly, absolutely  _ terrified  _ of him, and honestly that is the status quo he wanted to maintain. They were but mere footmen, not worth remembering as he doubted they would last too long in combat.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, multiple footsteps, and they seemed to be jogging, and they didn’t seem to be agents of Talon, because agents of talon never ran that loudly. He growled in irritation, his eyebrows knitting together as his lis dipped down in a frown. “Move slowly, but quietly. I am going to eliminate the enemy,” he snarled at the agents, and they nodded back. He crouched slowly against the wall, peeking over the corner to try ad gauge how many guards there were.

Dammit, he swore in his head. They were too many to dispatch in one blow, which meant he had to stay here fighting them longer than he previously anticipated, which meant there was a chance that there could be a delay in the shipping of this device. Doomfist was all about conflict, but this was neither the place nor the time. Conflict for the sake of conflict was pointless, as it would never serve the evolution of mankind.

Regardless, he didn’t have the time right now to go into mental debates on when and where conflict should happen. The earlier he got rid of these foot soldiers the better the chances of this mission succeeding. With gritted teeth, he went in, greeting the poor buggers at the front with an uppercut, silencing them before they could even recognise what was going on. He turned to the nearest vehicle to him, ripping it’s door from its frame and throwing it to another group of about six guards, immediately incapacitating them. He grabbed another one of them and threw them to his colleagues, knocking them back and hearing them fall on the car door on top of their colleagues with a dull thud. The remaining ones who were left were smashed with a rocket punch, no doubt dying the second they hit the wall behind them.

“Is the payload moving?” Doomfist asked quietly in his comms, making sure to remain calm, despite the feeling of trepidation settling in his chest.

“Yes sir,” a voice meekly responded to him.”We are moving slowly, but we are almost there. We are just getting to the last bend.”

Doomfist clicked in irritation. That was a bit too slow for his liking, but they were moving nonetheless. It was better to have some progress than none at all. He looked at the corpses and the destroyed cars and other infrastructure around him. It was time for him to leave this mess for the relevant authorities to clean up. God knew they deserved it after they colonised his people all those decades ago.

Quickly, he sprinted out of sight, and took another route to the port where  the payload was headed. He was thankful for all those trips he took when he was younger, still working for his family business to King’s Row. He had been here enough times to know almost all of the back routes, because of all the underground wrestling he used to do. They were relentless, brutal, unfair even, but they were excellent practice, and they served to remind him that life was exactly the same:  _ relentless, brutal and unfair. _

Behind him he heard shouts, and then a scream of despair. It seems his carnage had been found, but he also realised, just a split second earlier than he should, that he was being flanked, albeit unintentionally, because he could hear them yelling at each other trying to figure out where he had gone. He was trapped, and just when he was about to rendezvous with everyone too.

He was already getting his mic out, but he heard foru shotgun shots, very familiar, seeming to hit something solid like a wall. His lips twisted into a half smirk despite himself, and this man reminded Dommfist why he was in Talon, and not just as a member but as a council member.

The footsteps that were coming towards him stopped for a moment, as if they weren’t sure what they heard. Another two shot gun shots were heard, and there was a yell of “this way”, before the footsteps got quieter and eventually disappeared. It was silent for a couple of seconds, about five, before there was multiple screeches of anguish, then silence. Reaper had lured these guards away from Doomfist and eliminated them to give him a chance to get to the port. Doomfist had a slight idea why he could not wipe that grin off his face. That was always Reaper’s style as well, let them scream for a moment before permanently silencing them. Doomfist bit his lower lip. They could not reach back to headquarters any quicker.

He managed to get to the port just as they were completing the loading of the payload on the ship. It would take about a month and a week for it to reach headquarters, but he was not particularly worried about that. Before they left he had Sombra hack into the respective systems and forge some documentation, so he knew his ship would not get into any legal trouble. All he wanted was for this ship to set out as soon as possible. Reaper seemed to be supervising, and he did not want to interrupt.

The ship finally set out, and about twenty minutes later, their chopper arrived. As he was walking in he lifted up his hand for a high five, to which Reaper smacked, and despite everything, it was most definitely a successful mission. It was a twenty minute flight to the jet that was supposed to take them back to headquarters, and he thought he could nap on the flight. He had a lot more fun things to do when he arrived.

…

The journey back to headquarters was a lot shorter than Doomfist thought, thought that could also be partly because he slept the whole way back. He was feeling slightly less tired than he otherwise would, but he still felt like he needed a good shower and a good meal. Despite that, he still needed to go to Sombra and inform her that they had succeeded in the mission, and that her hardware would be here soon.

“Sombra,” he said when he got to her, inclining his head in greeting to everyone else. “A word.”

The good thing with Sombra was that she was very intelligent, so briefing her on issues normally took a much shorter time, something that Doomfist was currently very pleased with. She assured him that she would keep an eye on the arrival, and the moment it arrived she would begin working on the installation and the transfer of information. Satisfied with what he was told, Doomfist headed to his room, after issuing an order, via his datapd that his dinner should be brought to his room. He then sent a quick note to Reaper informing him that he would be going over after dinner.

…

“Something seems to be bothering you,  _ ololufe.  _ Are you alright? Tired? I could come back later of you want.”

Reaper looked up, his crimson eyes alert, though tired, his full lips turned down in a frown. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, shirtless with some pants made from  _ Aran  _ that Doomfist managed to quickly buy before he left Numbani after he was freed. There was paper sprawled all around him on the bed.

“Not particularly. I’m just looking at all this shit that I hadn’t finished yet before we came to get you out, or more accurately, came to pick you up after you got yourself out,” he said, smirking and moving all his papers out of the way so that his lover could join him on the bed.

Doomfist laughed quietly as he removed his sandals and joined Reaper. “Well, you really have to do most things yourself if you want them done properly. Also, aren’t you supposed to arrange those properly? I could help if you want,” he said, pointing at the mess to their left.

Reaper eyes them as he he wanted to burn them, before he started meticulously picking them up and properly stacking them up and handing them to Doofist, who then put them in the files on the bedside in the order they had been given to him. When they were done he leaned in to kiss him on the lips, making Reaper huff a laugh.

“I really missed you,” Doomfist whispered against his lips, placing a hand on his chest.

“Well, I would say the same, but I believe it’s time to make up for lost time, no?” Reaper responded, sliding his hand behind Doomfists head and pulling him in for a deeper kiss, tilting his head. Doomfist gasped slightly when Reaper ran his tongue over his lower lip, before clambering on top of his lover, making Doomfist fall on his back on the mattress, Reaper on top of him, tongues sliding against each other as their hands started exploring.

Akande wrapped one arm around his lover’s broad shoulders, dragging his hand up his neck and running his fingers in Reaper’s hair, thick and curly. His other hand was on his shoulder, before he went down to his bicep, hard, thick and muscular, like the rest of his body, down over to his waist, settling it there. Hse shuddered slightly at the little bumps, varying battle scars from long ago, ranging from gunshot wounds to knife cuts to larger scars that he couldn’t quite figure out. His skin was hot against his touch, almost searing, and he relished in the slight movement of muscle under skin against his fingertips. He wrapped his arm around his waist, spreading his legs open and pulling him against him harder, before wrapping his powerful thighs against him.

Reaper’s thoughts were a jumbled mess, so much so that for the first time in a really long time he was having a hard time focusing on keeping his body from destabilising. His lover was driving him up and beyond insane with the way he was touching him, so soft and tender that his first instinct was to grind his hips into him, and he smirked slightly into their kiss when Doomfist responded by bucking up into him, his hard erection against his own driving him further and further into the depths of pleasure. He sensed that Doomfist was desperate to breathe, so he broke the kiss, latching his lips instead ionto his neck, and being rewarded with a moan, long, low and deep, and Reaper at this point was sure his cock was going to tear right through his pants with how hard he was getting. He grabbed at Doomfist’s shit and tore it apart, literally ripping it off of Doomfist, and going by the continued panting, he sensed his lover couldn’t care less, he just wanted to get fucked. Reaper could work with that because he, too, wanted to get fucked.

“Lube’s in the right bedside drawer,” Reaper whispered in Doomfist’s ear, relishing in his shudder of pleasure and anticipation. “Grab it for me please,  _ cariño.” _

Doomfist fumbled a little, not wanting to get his hands off his lover, but somehow managing tofind and open the drawer with one hand, but he had to crane his neck upwards to see what he was doing, giving Reaper better access to his neck, to which he took advantage of. Doomfist swore in Yoruba, almost crushing the tube in his hand when he felt Reaper slightly bite, hard enough to sting a little, the perfect balance of pleasure and pain, and he groaned again when Reaper dragged his shaper than normal canines against his skin. He passed the lube over, before quickly reaching down towards Reaper’s pants and taking them off, noticing with lecherous delight that he wasn’t wearing any underwear before throwing them off over the bed somewhere. His own pants were soon to follow, and he laughed a little when he had to tickled Reaper to get him off him so that he could comfortably get them off to join Reaper’s pants on the floor. His thighs wrapped back around Reaper, pulling him closer to him, his arms back around his broad shoulders, wanting to maintain as much bodily contact as possible. 

Reaper managed to squeeze some lube on his index finger before getting to his lover’s bum and slipping in, slowly. Doomfist sighed in pure ecstasy, and from the corner of his eye Reaper saw his lover’s gaze, half-lidded and glazed over from lust, looking quite not at him, and he realised that he was staring at the slight, black mist rising from his person. Slowly he pushed in some more, waiting for him to stretch and adjust to his finger, until he got to his first knuckle and paused, before risking another look, and he was truly awed. He always thought Doomfist looked absolutely exquisite like this, a soft smile on his face, flushed and content, no pressure about getting mankind to evolve, just pleasure flooding his thoughts. He slipped his middle finger into Doomfist, joining his index one, and AKande wiggled a little, and he swore he heard some breathless laughter.

Doomfist wasn’t quite sure if he was even in this current realm anymore. The pleasure he felt was flooding his system, and the only thing he could register was his lover on top of him, his fingers so far up his bumhole, stretching and preparing him, holding him close. God he had missed this, this bond of intimacy with his partner. He hadn’t done this for so long, he thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it. Reaper however was being so gentle, getting him reaccustomed to all of this again, and honestly his heart was nearly bursting out his chest in joy.

Reaper pulled his fingers out of his lover, hearing a growl of disappointment from him, before he grabbed his cock, already hard and most definitely leaking, slathered it with lube. He positioned himself over Doomfist, wrapping his arms around him and slightly lifting him off the bed, holding him against him as his other arm was on the bed. He kissed him slightly on the cheek and asked him if he was ready, to which Doomfist nodded, and Reaper, burying his face into his lover’s shoulders slowly slipped in, completely until his base. He paused for a moment, letting Doomfist get accustomed to him, before he pulled out, just as gently as before and thrust in again.

At this point, Doomfist was  _ extremely  _ sure he had ascended to a plane of ultimate pleasure, and he honestly never wanted to leave it. He never doubted Reaper’s strength - the man was a super soldier - but the fact that he he could lift him up so effortlessly and hold him so close as his smooth thrusts quite literally destroyed any and all concepts of cognitive thought somehow managed to turn him on even more. He was more than sure that Reperr had managed to hit his prostate more than once, but before he could think about this in more detail, the thought disappeared again, replaced by blinding euphoria.  He wanted to open his mouth and yell, but all he could manage was a gasp, the pleasure so intense he could barely control his vocalisations. He never even realised Reaper had gently placed him back in the bed until he felt the sheets on his back, and before he could protest, he felt his lover’s large hand on his dick, at this point so hard he was sure it would hurt soon, stroking him gently, almost as gently as he was thrusting into him.

Doomfist moaned again, this time Reaper’s name, and Reaper felt like he had to pause for a ment. He never thought it to be possible but he was sure he had gotten even more aroused, because his lover saying his name like that made him feel things, both in his heart and in his genitals. He felt his thighs begin trembling, and he knew he wasn’t going to last like this too long. He increased his pace, both in his thrusts in and out of his lover and on his strokes on his cock.

“Ah, I’m almost-” Doomfist gasped, not even finishing the statement before his cock twitched in Reaper’s hand and he came, trembling and shuddering under him, spilling his seed all over himself and Reaper’s hand. Reaper, however, never stopped stroking him, even as his seed made his grip looser and his stroked a little more unsteady. With a snarl he followed his lover over the edge, spilling himself inside him, his hips stuttering unsteadily, allowing both of them to share his orgasm.

It took them another moment, the only sounds being heard in the room as they panted, regulating their breathing (Reaper being clamer faster because he was an undead super soldier and all), but he pulled out and collapsed next to his lover, pulling himself closer to him and cuddling. Doomfist, who also wanted to cuddle, couldn’t think of how messy both of them were. 

“Darling, I love you, but we are both a mess. Can we please clean up, because this is the first time I’ll be spending the night with you and though I have been in prison for a long time I quite don’t think I enjoyed waking up to feel of dried, crusty semen on my person,” he said, quietly, through the flat, deadpan tone of his voice made Reaper actually laugh.

“You’re very right. Here, I’ll take the lead. Let’s go.”

Human evolution could wait.


End file.
